monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mediterranean Lands
This area is notorious for being separated into Three different maps, due to how big it is. The area is split into the Coastal Scrubland, the Shrublands and the Forest Side. Base Camp and Zones The Base camp is located in the Shrublands, with a felyne boat that can be used to quickly travel to drop-off points in the Scrubland and the Forest. Coastal Scrubland Areas This part comprises a coast, an old arena built by a civilization lost in time and caves. Area 1 A relatively long and narrow coast, bordering at the south with the sea and at the north with ledges, here there are a few Aquatic Herbivores. This is the boat drop-off point in the Scrublands. Going left is the road to area 2, to the right is area 3, and climbing some vines in the ledges lead to area 4. Area 2 Another thin coast, bordering with high cliffs, it contains a pond-like water body where Leviathans like to sleep in summer, Kelbi feed on the patches of grass and herbs. Going south leads back to area 1, at the north there is a cavern entrance leading to area 4. Area 3 A high point in the cliffs, Herbivores and Aviant Wyverns are the only residents of this area, but certain Flying Wyverns may come here to feed, jumping from a hidden ledge can have a chance of either falling to Area 1 or entering an underwater secret area. Going left leads to area 1, going north leads to area 4. Area 4 A plain battleground with strong wood and stone borders made by an ancient civilization, of note are the Tiki markings in the walls, this area also has natural ledges to perform jump attacks. This is the main battleground of the Coastal Region. Going south leads to area 1, going north leads to area 5, left to area 2 and right to area 3. Area 5 A hollow cavern, things living here include Neopterons, Cheliceratas and Wyverns like Gigginox. Going south leads to area 4, a small hole leads to area 6, and a big cavern entrance leads to the Shrublands. Area 6 A small enclosed space where the Felynes have set up a village, a Veggie Elder has also been spotted walking among the Felynes. Shrubland The shrubland houses the base camp, it's minaly composed of plains with small ledges and warm caves. Area 1 A big area enclosed by cliffs, filled with knee-high plantlife, there are many berry and herb gathering spots, there's little elevation differences in the area. This area leads to the base camp, area 2, 3 and back to the Scrubland. Area 2 A small area that used to be the base camp, now it's a calm place that can be used to gather honey and bugs. It leads into area 1 and the secret area, which is a honey-rich zone. Area 3 A big cave with walls covered in a special ore called "Firefang Ore", a material that generates light and heat. The only road is back into area 1. Area 4 A big area with knee-high plants, herbs and berries are common here, there is a lake here, the are no noticeable ledges around. It leads to areas 1, 5 and 6. Area 5 A cave with Firefang Ore and many bug nests, it's a good place to gather many types of ore, it is said that if you stay there for too long you will start hearing roars, these are confirmed by the guild but the source and location of these are still unknown. It has a path to areas 4 and 7. Area 6 It's the nest of Flying Wyverns, Velociprey and Jaggi are common sights around. It only has a drop-off to area 4. Area 7 The nest of cave dwellers, Firefang ore doesn't spread here, it's rich in mushrooms and the walls are filled with egg sacks, the unknown roars are also heard here. It leads back to area 6 and to the Forest Zone. Forest This place is mainly unknown, the terrain isn't a problem for exploration, but the powerful monsters that inhabit this place make it hard. Area A Filled with Red Pines and enclosed in cliffs, elder dragons like Teostra, Lunastra, Chameleos, Kushala Daora and the powerful wyverns Yian Garuga, Meteor Basarios and Deviljho roam this place. It leads to both area b and c, as well as leading back into the Shrublands. Area B A high cliff with Red Pines, at the outer side, the elevation is enough to allow a fight with Dragons like Yama Tsukami, Lao-Shan Lung and Similar. It leads into area a and c. Area C A big battleground atop the cliffs, this area has many ledges and is a place for monsters such as Amatsumagatsuchi, Shantien, Dhisufiroa, Rebidiora, Rukodiora, Zerureusu, Unknown and Diorex. Ballistas are installed, there are remains of many exploration ships that met an unlucky fate and the sky around this part is ebon black and red. It leads into area a and b. Monsters Different monsters appear in these areas. Coastal Scrubland: -'Herbivores': Mosswine, Aptonoth, Kelbi. -'Lynians': Felyne, Melynx, Shakalaka, King Shakalaka. -'Bird Wyverns': Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, Velociprey, Velocidrome. -'Flying Wyverns': Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gigginox, Giggi. -'Carapaceons': Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur. Shrubland: -'Herbivores': Mosswine, Aptonoth, Kelbi, Slagtoth. -'Lynians': Felyne, Melynx. -'Bird Wyverns': Velociprey, Velocidrome, Hypnocatrice, Gargwa. -'Flying Wyverns': Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Giggi. -'Piscine Wyverns': Plesioth, Green Plesioth. -'Leviathan': Ludroth, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth. -'Carapaceon': Ceanataur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur. -'Brute Wyverns': Brachydios, Deviljho. -'Elder Dragons': Chameleos, Kirin. Forest -'Fanged Wyverns': Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre. -'Brute Wyverns': Brachydios, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Barroth, Duramboros, Rust Duramboros. -'Flying Wyverns': Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Pink Rathian, Golden Rathian. -'Fanged Beasts': Arzuros, Autumn Arzuros, Bullfango, Bulldrome. -'Elder Dragons': Yama Tsukami, Elder Tsukami, Lao-Shan Lung, Ashen Lao-Shan Lung, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Teostra, Lunastra, Kirin, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Amatsumagatsuchi, Thunderous Amatsumagatsuchi, Alatreon. Monsters/Democide Creations Still deciding which ones would appear here. Category:Areas